The Date
by Murder696969
Summary: Travis makes it up to Hanna for their lost date in 4x22. Has Hanna finally found a guy that really cares about her? Travis/Hanna
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for choosing to read this story! It is about Travis and Hanna because I feel there are not stories about them, and I adore their relationship. Takes place after 4x22 (tonight's episode)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hanna was really sad because her date with Travis was ruined since the SOS that night made her have to leave early. Of course she was happy she got to kiss him to make up for it, but she knew that it was just a kiss to make them both a little more satisfied with their ruined date. She knew that Travis wouldn't be interested in her anymore. She had been flirting with Officer Holbrook, or Gabe, a lot, but it was dumb, because he was an officer and it could lead to a lot of legal trouble and put her in an Aria situation, and the Aria situation with Ezra had led to a huge heart break recently. Besides, she didn't even like Gabe. She knew she had a really big crush on Travis, but she couldn't do anything now because he probably didn't want to take her out anymore.

"Hanna," Emily said smiling. "I think we both need a break from this whole A situation. Spencer is still in lock down with that Dean guy, her drug coach, and Aria is still in heart break mode because of Ezra. Do you want to come with me to Spencer's lake house? She said we could just hang out there while she's working with Dean, as long as it doesn't turn into messing around on her nana's couch, which it won't, because it'll just be us two."

Hanna said, "Well, okay, I guess. I don't really have any other plans because Gabe won't associate with me, the little girl who kissed him, and Travis is totally over me, and I ruined our date! Ugh, I really do need a break from all this dating stuff and all this A stuff. I'm just making myself feel bad when guys reject me. It started with Caleb, led to Travis, Holbrook, and now here I am, rejected and sad."

Emily smiled a little bit more and said, "I don't know, Hanna. Relationships can be kind of unexpected. Somebody who really likes you won't give up on you so easily. Someone who really likes you will do a lot to be with you. They'll fight for you. Anyways... Come on, let's go. I'll drive us to Spencer's lake house."

They both got in Emily's car. The swimmer drove them to Spencer's lake house. They got out of the car, and began walking to the lake dock and closer into the building. When they were out on the front porch of the lake house, Hanna turned to Emily because she smelled something different.

"It smells like... lasagna," Hanna commented.

Emily shrugged her shoulders and said, "Why don't you go inside? Here's the key. I forgot my purse in the car, and I don't really trust it to be out here alone, so I'm going to go back to the car, okay, Hanna? Just go settle inside. Later."

The blonde nodded her head and walked inside of the lake house, and the lasagna scent got bolder and bolder. But when she looked inside, it was even odder. A fancy dinner table was set up, and Travis sat there, looking more handsome than ever in a light grey button up. Hanna, in shock, stepped closer to the handsome male.

"Travis?" she choked.

"This is for you," he said, handing her a beautiful red rose. "Did you really think I was going to let that date slip away from my hands? I would never ever let you get away, Hanna. I've never met somebody like you, and I needed to make this work. Did you really think I would be done with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**And now, here is the second chapter. There will be one more chapter after this one (three in total).**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hanna just didn't know what to say. There she was, with probably the best guy in the world. She leaped into Travis's arms without another word, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, taking in the scent of her sweet apple scented shampoo. They stayed in that embrace for a long moment. She pecked his cheek while they both pulled back from the hug. He took both of her hands in his, and their eyes met for a sweet gaze.

"I don't understand," she said, shaking her head in surprise. "I totally burned our date. It was a disaster, and I acted like such a bitch, it almost looked like I'm not into you, which is totally untrue, because I am! I just had a lot going on with my friends and... wait, why did you do this?"

"Look Hanna, I don't care how badly that date went," he said, smiling. "But I wasn't going to let a girl that I've been dying to ask out for the longest time get away from me just like that. I had to do something. So, I asked your friend Emily for some help. I knew you guys were close. She's a real nice girl. Helped me pull this whole thing off. It couldn't have been done without her."

"Wow! Emily was in on this?" Hanna asked, impressed. "God, I owe her a big thank you, but I have a feeling she isn't coming back. But that's okay, because I've got you here with me. Anyways, you said you had been dying to ask me out for the longest time... Why didn't you do it sooner?"

"Well... Caleb," Travis mumbled. "I knew it was probably hard for things to end between you guys, and I didn't want to invade on your relationship while you were dating him. After you guys broke up, I wanted to ask you out, but I didn't think you liked me that way. I thought you were still in love with Caleb or something. We kissed and all, but I knew it was too soon to ask you out. I would have been overstepping my boundaries."

"Hey, there's minimal thoughts about Caleb in my mind. They're mostly all about you," she said, smiling. "And, I did love Caleb. But that's the past tense. I did. Not anymore. I know I got over him faster than I should have, but I realized that I need to move on, because he had already found some other girl. I think her name's Miranda. I met her. She's pretty and sweet... and... I know that chasing him around would make me look like a fool. But hey. I guess it wasn't meant to be. Better I find out now than later."

"I think Caleb's pretty stupid to let you go like that," Travis said, raising an eyebrow. "If I were him, I would not have let you go that easily. Let him be with that Miranda girl, though. It's his loss. She's pretty, huh? I bet you're prettier. She's nice, huh? I bet you're nicer. Point is, I don't think there's a girl as amazing as you out there. I am the one who should feel lucky to have you here with me. And I do... feel lucky."

She smiled brightly at him, leaning forward to press her lips against his for a passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their kiss ended. They dragged down to take both of his hands again. Hand in hand, the new couple walked towards Travis's dinner table. A nicely prepared dinner, as well as some non-alcoholic drinks sat on the table.

"Jesus, if you had told me we were going on a fancy date, I would have chosen to wear something more formal than this!" Hanna exclaimed. "Look at you... all handsome and hot in your formal button up, and me, all lousy and casual as if I'm just going to sit at home and eat potato chips."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You look beautiful, anyways," Travis said sincerely, offering her the greatest smile she had ever seen in her life.


End file.
